


New Year's Eve 1988

by emmablowguns



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, New Year's Eve, its short okay what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablowguns/pseuds/emmablowguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron has some holiday blues, Ferris and Sloane try to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve 1988

**Author's Note:**

> so as for the title - these fics i write of these fine people always take place after they've all graduated and moved in together. all my ferris bueller fics take place in the same verse whoops.  
> so i kinda calculated when they would all be graduated and bada bING

Cameron wasn’t really a drinker. Whenever Sloane and Ferris dragged him to a house party, or any social situation where alcohol would be available, he was always the designated driver. It wasn’t like he was uncomfortable with drinking, he just didn’t see the appeal of it. He more often than not found himself scraping his wasted friends off the floor while they giggled and protested. It was just how things were. Cameron was always  the sober friend.

This was primarily the reason why Sloane and Ferris were so hesitant to suggest the idea of having a New Year’s Eve party at their apartment this year. Every other year, they had just crashed the party closest to them. Cameron would sometimes go, sometimes stay home, but the night always ended with some sloppy kisses and drunken snuggles, which was fine by him.

It was for _that_ reason that Cameron decided having a party at their apartment _was_ a good idea, in fact it was a _great_ idea. While he was nervous about the prospect of socializing with tons of people at once, he reasoned that no matter how crazy it got, he could almost guarantee some snuggles by the end of the night. Cameron had hoped that would be enough to get through whatever drag the party may or may not end up being.

The idea of a party had even seemed fun at first, preparations were something he hadn’t expected to enjoy. With the buzz of Christmas subsiding, the days following the holiday had been spent stocking up on decorations, food, and of course, drinks.

Now it wasn’t even midnight and Cameron wanted the festivities to end already.

Looking back on his expectations, Cameron couldn’t help but laugh bitterly despite his tears.

Initially, he had excused himself for what he thought would be a quick sulk fest, but what had quickly snowballed into a full on meltdown.

Where did he think this New Year’s would go? It was the same every year.

This time of year tended to make him feel lonely, it forced him to take a look at the year and more often than not, he didn’t like what he saw. It wasn’t that Cameron wasn’t grateful, because truthfully, he had a lot to be thankful for. He had experienced good _and_ bad, but something about the holidays filled him with a sense of regret that was hard to shake.

When it became clear that this sulk fest was clearly more than just that, he had retreated to his bed so as not to disturb anyone with his muffled cries.

It was kind of pathetic, he thought to himself, how he always found a way to tuck away his discomfort so that it wouldn’t hurt anybody else. The product of his upbringing, no doubt, but still troubling.

It wasn’t like Cameron thought anyone would notice he was gone, which filled him with a nauseating mixture of sadness and relief. As much as he wanted to be left alone, part of him _wanted_ somebody to notice him holed up in his room, hidden under the covers and listening to the dull thud of the stereo in the other room. It certainly sounded fun, but Cameron couldn’t face them like this. He was too disheveled, too red in the face that it was obvious he had been crying, even to the most wasted houseguest. He didn’t want anyone to make a big deal out of his petty angst.

Cameron was curled up like that, feeling sorry for himself when he heard the music grow louder and then muffle again as the door opened and closed.

“Cameron?” Sloane said, just barely above a whisper, “Are you asleep?”

He still laid curled up, facing away from her, afraid that if he turned to her she would see he had been crying.

“Uh…” Cameron replied, unsure of whether to lie or not. “Sort of.” He sat up, looking at her and hoping she wouldn’t pick up on anything right away.

“It’s not even midnight yet.” Sloane started walking closer towards him. Cameron saw her pause as she took in his appearance, “Are you okay, Cam?” She sounded gentler, clearly aware something was wrong as she sat next to him on the bed.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He said dismissively, shaking his head and refusing to look at her.

“Are you sure?” She put her hand on his shoulder, looking at him intently.

“Yeah it’s okay, I’m just,” He shrugged, “I don’t know I’m just feeling sorry for myself.”

Just at that moment, Ferris walked in as well.

“Cameron, what are you doing all alone in here? It’s New Year’s Eve!”

But Cameron just shook his head and went silent again.

“He said he’s just feeling sorry for himself.” Sloane said as Ferris went to join them on the bed.

“Oh now, why’s that?” Ferris took Cameron’s hand and looked at him sympathetically, almost willing him to look back. He knew how prone to anxiety Cameron could be, as well as how rough the holidays could be, but Ferris wanted nothing but the best for him. If Cameron wanted going to spend the last day of the year in his room that was fine, but he certainly shouldn’t be upset while doing it.

“I don’t know. It’s really fine.” But when that didn’t warrant any response, he tried again.

“Don’t waste your time on me, go have fun.” Cameron tried to smile weakly, to show them that it was really okay, but they both saw through it.

“Come on, won’t you at least tell us what’s wrong?” Sloane asked, eyebrows knit together in concern.

“It’s just…” He took a deep shuddering breath to swallow back any impending tears, “You know how I am about parties and I just…” He could feel his eyes getting wet, and desperately tried to will them away.

“I’m sorry, Cameron.” Ferris said, squeezing his hand tighter, “We wouldn’t have thrown it if we’d known it would’ve upset you this much.”

“No it’s not that,” Cameron shook his head, wiping the fresh tears with his free hand, “I thought I would like this, but I guess I just…”

“Do you want us to stay with you?” Sloane asked, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

“I don’t want you guys to miss out on the fun because of me,” Cameron said, but what he really wanted was to ask them to stay. He had a hard time asking for things he wanted, even when it was lined out explicitly for him, and now was no different.

“It’s not fun without you, Cam.” And Ferris nodded in agreement.

“You’re just saying that,” He scoffed, “I’m never any fun at parties.”

“Why do you think that?” Ferris asked, “Because you don’t drink or something?”

“I don’t know. I guess.”

“We just want you to be happy,” Sloane said, taking Cameron’s face in her hand.

“If you want us to stay we will,” Ferris added.

“But what about-”

“Forget everyone out there, Cameron. We love you. We wouldn’t be in here if we didn’t.”

“Well I… I love you both too.” Cameron replied, a bit stunned.

“Good, now come on.” Ferris said, adjusting positions so that they were all under the covers with Cameron in the middle. Sloane intertwined her legs with his, and Ferris rested his head on Cameron’s shoulder. It was the typical position for many of their bouts of snuggling, and he had to admit he was feeling a bit better already.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Sloane asked, her voice a hum of vibration against Cameron’s chest.

“For ruining your party.”

“No, you didn’t ruin it.” She scolded, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

“You improved it.” Ferris chimed in, “It wouldn’t be New Year’s without you, you know.”

“You guys are too much.” Cameron sighed, but he had to admit he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Of course we are,” Sloane giggled as she began pelting the side of Cameron’s face with kisses.

“It’s our job!” Ferris laughed and joined in on the affection.

 

Later, when they had rejoined the party, Cameron couldn’t stop thinking of that moment they’d shared. It left him feeling giddy, and for the first time he thought he finally understood the merits of a party. If he had a drink or two, or counted down to midnight a little louder than usual, it was only because he felt so incredibly _lucky_ to be spending the evening with his two lovely partners.

When it finally _was_ midnight, he knew exactly who he would kiss, the people whom he had kissed every morning this year, and would hopefully kiss for every morning in the new year.

Cameron smiled, and this time it felt genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* is anybody here? i feel like im writing these fics to the void but who cares theyre fun  
> just call me polyamorous joe


End file.
